The Nura clan rises again
by Wolfenden
Summary: Follow Rikuo as he strives to make the Nura clan great again, with the help of all his friends and fellow clan members, including two newcomers who love to cause trouble.
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago despite wishing I did.**

**I got bored of waiting for someone to write a decent story for this fandom so I'm writing my own, please tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Youkai are still in this world, hidden from humans prying eyes yet living amongst us to this very day. There is a most fearful clan in the town of Ukiyoe on the Kantou Plain.

The Nura clan.

This story is about how it recovered from the hardships it had been dealt and how it overcame all the odds to rise again as the most feared clan among youkai. It starts off as the young master has defeated one of the members of his clan in a test, little did they know they were being observed.

* * *

"Is this ok?" asked the white and black haired girl. Her companion, a girl the same age with golden hair smirked.

"This is fine," she answered. "I can see that things will be getting very interesting here from now on." She chuckled slightly. "We'll give it a few days before we go to the main house though. I want to get away from responsibility for a little bit longer." The first girl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're hopeless," she murmured.

"Maybe." The golden haired girl smiled softly. "But I don't think that's going to matter much in the future, do you?"

They both turned to stare down at the young boy in the yukata walking across the veranda. This could possibly be their future master, the youkai that they choose to follow and give their lives for and he wasn't even a youkai all the time. The second girl glanced at the dark haired youkai lying on the futon just inside.

_Gyuuki… well I guess he's fairly impressive, if you're in that state._ She smiled broadly and stood up from her crouch. The other girl looked at her puzzled.

"Master?" she asked questioningly.

"Come on, we should leave before someone notices us," she said turning away and walking towards the bottom of the mountain.

"You don't want to make sure they're alright?" the girl with two toned hair asked, she had huge black wings that rustled slightly when she moved.

"No, I'm sure they'll be fine. They're both strong enough to survive the attack itself so they'll recover easily," answered the other.

"Are we going to the main house now?"

"Yes, but I don't want to travel as a human. We've been using disguises so much recently I've forgotten what I look like!" The winged girl scowled.

"You only have to change your eye colour! I'm the one that has to change loads!"

"Hai, hai. But since we'll be travelling as we are we'll only be able to travel at night and we should walk to make sure one of those radars doesn't pick us up again," she said glaring slightly at the winged girl who blushed.

"It was only once, and how was I to know there was an air force base in the region?" she exclaimed.

"Besides if we're walking maybe I'll be able to bag a few fights before we get to the main house," pondered the golden haired girl. "I probably won't be able to get a good fight though, they're all weak around here." The winged girl rolled her eyes.

"Fighting… I swear that's all you think about."

"Probably… hey! What did I say about you calling me master! Don't think I didn't notice when you said it earlier!" scowled the golden one. The other smiled sweetly.

"I know, Master." They both grinned and disappeared in the early morning mist that had descended upon the mountain.

* * *

A few days later:

"Nura Rikuo?" Rikuo turned to see who had called as Ao and Yuki Onna moved to protect him.

"Yes?" he asked. "I'm Nura Rikuo." The girl who had asked smiled. He noticed she was wearing black jeans and t-shirt and had long golden hair with grey eyes.

"Could I tag along with you?" she asked moving closer. "I need to speak to your grandfather." Rikuo blinked.

"Grandfather?" Then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh! So you're-"

"Ookami-sama!" cried Ao coming to clap her shoulder. "I almost didn't recognise you, it's been a while since you've come back to the main house." He grinned. "You get tired of wandering around?" She shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"Something like that," she sighed. "I also heard that… someone is going to take over as third," she said glancing at Rikuo. Yuki Onna glared at her.

"Rikuo-sama is going to be the third!" The girl smiled disarmingly.

"Yes, that's what I heard." Yuki Onna pouted.

"And, do you approve?"

"I'll let you know… once I get his measure."

Rikuo kept glancing at the girl as they walked towards the house, she looked about his age and was a little bit taller, she didn't look like a youkai but appearances can be deceptive. When they finally entered the gate Ao and Yuki Onna sighed with relief and dropped their human disguises. The girl turned to Rikuo.

"I can transform now?" He nodded.

"Yes, we're safe inside the main house." She nodded and let go of her human disguise.

She immediately grew taller and now looked about eighteen, her eyes changed to a golden colour and her pupils became slitted. She now wore a short, sleeveless kimono in red with a black obi decorated with a white crescent moon. Rikuo was quite surprised when a wolf skin with the top half of the wolf's head intact appeared and rested on top of her head. When she turned to him all he could see of her face was of below her nose, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself," she said bringing her face as close as she could with the wolf head in the way. "My name is Kin Ookami, a member of the Nura clan."

In his mind's eye Rikuo could see a map of the clan's territory. Ookami had been written in the middle of a huge forest to the west of the main house.

"Oh, so you're from west of here, then?" She looked surprised that he knew but nodded any way. "I wondered what your family was like, before Karasu showed me the map I'd never heard of you and I've never seen one of you at the main house before either." Kin smiled softly.

"Well that's no surprise, I haven't been here since long before you were born," she explained. "And I'm the only one you could have seen." Rikuo frowned confused.

"Why is that?" Ao looked uncomfortable.

"Err master maybe you shouldn't-"

"Its ok Ao," interrupted Kin. "I'd rather tell him myself." She was staring at him; he could feel it even through the wolf head. "My family is Ookami, as you can probably guess we're wolf youkai. One hundred years ago youkai from Shikoku attacked us and wiped out every single member, except me." He stared at her in shock. "I was there at the time, I had to watch as they were all killed. Afterwards your grandfather took care of me for a while until I recovered. The last time I was at the main house was about ninety years ago when I decided to go back to our forest to protect it on my own."

"So why are you here now?" asked Rikuo.

"Well, I don't really need to protect it anymore," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "It's surrounded by other Nura groups so no trouble makers ever end up reaching it. The whole area is basically empty."

"Kin, is that you?" called Nurarihyon, she turned around grinning.

"Old man!" she cried running to hug him.

"Don't call me old man, ungrateful whelp," he admonished, she laughed. "Why on earth are you wearing your battle outfit?" he asked. She paused then seemed to realise what she was wearing.

"Oh… I guess I'm just use to wearing it, I've got into a lot of fights recently."

Rikuo frowned. D_idn't she say no one got through to her area? _

Kin pulled the skin off and bundled it into her arms. Rikuo choked as a pair of wolf ears on her head twitched and a tail waved back and forth lazily.

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"You have ears… and a tail!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I'm an Ookami, of course I have ears and a tail." Nurarihyon clapped her on the back and led her into the house.

"Come on Kin, we need to catch up on things." Kin continued to stare back at Rikuo as she was led into the house.

"So he's going to be the third?" she mused.

"Yes," replied Nurarihyon. "My grandson, he only just changed his mind and decided that he wants to do it."

"So I've heard," she said, then she laughed. "I've also heard he beat Gyuuki."

"That was only a few days ago," he said. "And you've already heard?" She shrugged.

"Its big news, Gyuuki is still known as a powerful youkai." They sat down on the floor in silence for a while, Kin closed her eyes.

"So, you've come back to the main house," stated Nurarihyon. "Are you ready to take up your responsibility and your place in the meetings?" She snorted and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'll take my place in those meetings when I pledge myself. They're so boring! Officially my family is part of the Nura clan, but I'm all that's left to represent it and I haven't personally pledged to anyone." She stared at the ceiling and leaned back. "I want to be sure that they're worthy of my respect and that I won't regret giving my life for them."

"You won't regret giving your life for him," stated Nurarihyon.

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

**Please review, I would really like to continue this story but it would be nice to have some support for it to show people are interested.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part of the clan

Thank you so much for reviewing, i'm so glad ppl seem to be reading this story!

As a response to BadyGuz if there is any romance it won't be much since i'm not bril at writing it, but Rikuo won't end up with either of my OCs despite me not liking any canon characters to pair him with really, except maybe Kana plz tell me what u think on that pairing guys!

I made this chapter twice as long as a thank you for reviewing and to say sorry for the shortish first chapter.

* * *

"Master! Come quickly!" cried Kuro, Rikuo looked up startled.

"What is it?"

"Some of those Shikoku youkai I told you about are causing havoc in town!" Kuro explained running towards him. Kin and Nurarihyon poked their heads out the door as he ran past.

"Hmm… I thought I ran into an awful lot of them earlier," mused Kin. "They were very rude, attacking without reason." Nurarihyon chuckled.

"Maybe you should go tell them that." He paused a moment thinking. "They're probably just trying to gain favour or acting recklessly. As far as I know none of the heads from Shikoku are here." Kin was only half listening, busy staring at Rikuo who had suddenly turned into his youkai form.

"Kuro, get everyone ready," he ordered. "We're going to show those hot heads what happens when they cause trouble on our turf." Kuro grinned and nodded.

"Of course Master!" Kin approached Rikuo when Kuro had left. She stood there staring at him for a bit, eventually he twitched.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"You're not as polite in this form," she stated. "And you look a lot like the old man." He twitched again. "Let me come along." He blinked at her in surprise.

"You want to come?"

"Yes, I am part of the Nura clan even if I haven't pledged. I won't let some damn Shikoku youkai cause trouble," she said glaring. "In case you forgot Shikoku youkai killed my family." He stared after her as she walked off.

"Rikuo," called Nurarihyon. "Come here a minute." Rikuo went to sit beside him. "Listen, you've got to prove to her that you are worth her pledge," he explained. "You can't ask her for it, she'll have to offer it to you, I'm afraid that's just the way it is with her." Rikuo nodded in understanding.

"So I should show her what I'm capable of," he said. "But you seem pretty desperate to have her pledged, why, is she that powerful?"

"Kin is powerful, watch her in a fight and you'll understand what I mean. There are few youkai in the clan at the minute who have had to fight recently, so she the most in shape out of the lot probably."

When Rikuo went out to address his youkai he found them all staring at Kin nervously, even Ao and Kuro looked uncomfortable. She was wearing the wolf skin again and had some sort of metal gauntlet on each hand with four blades protruding from each one. As he stepped closer he felt the murderous aura that had unnerved his youkai.

"You ready then?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. The aura lessened and she smiled at him.

"Of course!" She smirked. "I hope these youkai will at least give me a work out." He nodded to her and motioned the others to head out. He made sure to stay close to her as they travelled so that he would be able to watch her. When they found the invading youkai he stopped, they noticed him and started laughing.

"Look, it's the whelp from the Nura clan," they jeered. The high street was completely trashed and there were a few burning cars, all the humans had thankfully already fled.

"This is our turf," said Rikuo. "You will leave immediately or suffer the consequences." They laughed and ignored him, continuing to wreak destruction. Rikuo sighed and signalled to Ao and Kuro. "Ao, Kuro, its time to take out the trash."

They smirked and led the youkai in a charge. Rikuo cut the Shikoku youkai down left and right, all the time keeping an eye on Kin. At first he thought she was doing something similar to what Grandpa said their fear was, but he quickly realised she was just moving very fast, so fast that he could barely see her. She seemed to be everywhere at once and those clawed gauntlets of hers were extremely destructive. He ran, all the time making his way towards her in time to block a youkai that had tried to attack her from behind. She spun round and stared at him in surprise before thrusting her hand under his arm, running through a youkai that had tried to sneak up on them. He nodded to her and they stood back to back as they fought. Soon the remaining Shikoku youkai had fled and only the dead were left behind.

Kin sighed and ripped some cloth from a nearby corpse and started wiping her gauntlets clean. Rikuo checked his blade for damage, then sheathed it before turning to look at her.

"It was extremely interesting to watch you fight," he said smiling slightly. She smirked at him gleefully.

"You're not so bad yourself," she laughed. She offered her hand, which he shook. "I can see we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

"Old man we're back!" cried Kin cheerfully as they entered the gate. Nurarihyon scowled at her.

"Stop calling me that!" She just laughed and patted him on the head.

"Sake! We're gonna drink some sake!" she sang as she twirled around the garden. Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"She seems totally different now," he said. Nurarihyon chuckled.

"She always gets like this after a fight," he explained. "She can't cope with being serious for too long." Kin was still twirling around inside the house when she bumped in to Zen.

"Zen!" she exclaimed. "It's been ages since I've seen you!" He blinked in surprise.

"Ookami!" he spluttered. "When did you get back?"

"Earlier today, I've just been out with Rikuo-kun and kicked some youkai butt!"

"What! He went out without me again?"

She chuckled and continued prattling on about the fight not even realising Zen wasn't listening to her. He was, in fact, staring just behind her where a girl with white and black hair had just appeared. She was wearing a long flowing white kimono edged in pale blue with almost white skin, she seemed to glow. She had a crescent moon mark on her cheek and silver eyes, then he noticed the huge black wings coming from her back and vaguely wondered if she was a crow youkai. Eventually Kin seemed to realise that he wasn't listening and turned slightly to see what he was staring at. When she saw the girl she went bright red and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Tsuki! I told you to stay hidden until I introduced you!" she cried waving her arms frantically. The girl pouted at her.

"But you were taking forever," she complained. "There's only so long I can stay hidden without boring myself." Kin turned back to find blood practically pouring out of Zen's nose.

"Zen! Are you ok? You know you're really sick!" she said worriedly. Tsuki moved her aside slightly and rested her palms on his chest, he watched in fascination as they glowed blue slightly. Almost immediately any pain he felt died down and he felt better than he had done in years.

"You-" he gasped. She blinked and looked up at him in surprise, then she seemed to realise what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She blushed. "I just…err… I mean-" Kin sighed.

"Well… cats out the bag now," she grumbled running a hand through her hair. "Zen, this is Tsuki Tenshi, she's my aide." He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." Then he glared at Kin. "But still, you brought a strange youkai into the main house without permission?" She snarled at him.

"She is my aide, she is pledged to me," she hissed. "I am perfectly willing to take any responsibility for her. I was going to introduce her, I was just waiting for the right moment." Suddenly Zen grinned catching her off guard.

"Well I was just going to say I'll go with you for support," he offered. She calmed down immediately and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Zen, that'll make things a lot easier." She turned to Tsuki and smirked. "Well as usual you were clumsy." Tsuki turned bright red.

"I was not! I just got bored, you do things so slowly!" she complained. Kin chuckled and looked thoughtfully at her wings.

"I don't suppose you can shrink those while we're in the house?" she asked gesturing towards the wings. "They take up a fair bit of room." Tsuki nodded and shrank them so that they barely covered her shoulder blades. Zen smiled as he led the two of them to the room where Rikuo, Nurarihyon, Karasu and Gyuuki were. It looked like things were about to get very interesting.

Kin fidgeted slightly as they stood in front of the door to the room where Zen had led them. Suddenly she spun round and looked pleadingly at Tsuki.

"Please will you wait till I've explained things to them until you come in?" she asked. "I'll introduce you and then you can come in, ok?" Tsuki smiled sensing her nervousness.

"Of course." Kin relaxed completely then grinned.

"Thanks. Oh, when you come in make your wings as big as they can go," she said with a smirk. "That'll knock them speechless."

Zen and Tsuki gaped at her as she opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

"Kin?" asked Nurarihyon questioningly. She grinned brightly.

"Yo! Hey Rikuo, not turned back yet?" she asked cheerfully before sitting herself down in the middle of the floor. Zen quietly slipped in behind her and sat in the corner. "Oh, hiya Zen." Rikuo looked confused.

"Zen? What are you doing here?" Zen glared at him.

"I'll tell you when you explain why you left me behind again." Then he sighed. "I came to support Kin-chan." She glared at him for the suffix. They all stared at her expectantly then stared in shock when she bowed low.

"I have come for two reasons," she explained. "I am very sorry for disturbing you unannounced." Nurarihyon looked slightly creeped out by her formal attitude. "First, I must apologise for bringing a youkai into the house that you are not aware of." Karasu choked.

"What! You brought in a stranger?" he cried. She sat up abruptly from her bow and snarled.

"She is my aide and as such is pledged to me, I accept any responsibility for her." She took a few deep breaths to calm down. "May I please present, Tsuki Tenshi." At that moment Tsuki opened the door and walked in, her black wings almost taking up over half the room, they all gaped at her. Kin burst out laughing while Tsuki blushed.

"Wow! I didn't know you could make your wings so big," she chuckled. "Told you it would knock them speechless."

"You told me to do it!" protested Tsuki shrinking her wings to a more manageable size again. Kin continued to laugh rolling on the floor.

"That was priceless!" she snorted. "The look on their faces!" Tsuki Tenshi glared at her.

"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that?" she huffed.

"But that's why you love me." Tsuki deadpanned.

"True, but that's not the point," said Tsuki. "You always embarrass me!" Rikuo and the others watched in amusement as they continued to bicker like sisters. Gyuuki looked thoughtfully at Tsuki.

"I take it she is not a crow youkai?" he asked eyeing the crescent moon on her cheek. Kin glanced at him and shook her head. "Nor a Yosuzume?" Kin and Tsuki both glared at him.

"I'm insulted that you would even suggest that I'm one of those Shikoku youkai," huffed Tsuki looked offended. Kin deadpanned.

"Did Rikuo knock all that sense out of your head Gyuuki?" she asked. "You think I would let a Shikoku youkai stay with me?" Nurarihyon chuckled.

"Didn't you have a second matter to discuss?" he asked. Kin blinked and kneeled on the floor before bowing her head to the floor.

"If Rikuo is alright with it," she said. "I would like to exchange sakazuki with him." They all stared at her in amazement, Nurarihyon actually choked.

"Exchange sakazuki? You?" he asked incredulously. "Well… I thought I'd never see the day when you admitted you'd found someone worthy of you service." She straightened up and grinned.

"Well if Rikuo is going to be in the meetings they won't be so boring now will they." They all face planted.

"I knew there was another reason," muttered Nurarihyon. Rikuo smirked and brought out the sake.

"So you'll exchange sakazuki with me?" he asked. She smiled and came to sit down in front of him. She took a cup off him and waited as he filled it and then they exchanged drinks. She grinned at him and set her cup down.

"What about your aide-" asked Karasu.

"Tsuki. She's called Tsuki," said Kin with a glare.

"…Yes. Tsuki-san, will she also exchange sakazuki?" he asked. Kin glanced back at her and nodded. Tsuki drew herself up and folded her arms over her chest.

"In these matters I am of the same opinion as Kin-chan-sama," she said seriously, ignoring Kin's glare for the suffixes. "I will exchange sakazuki with Rikuo-sama once I am confident that it will be the right choice. Unlike Kin-chan-sama I have not yet had a chance to witness what he is capable of." Gyuuki nodded.

"I wise decision for now Tenshi-san," he stated. She smiled brightly.

"It's Tsuki-chan please." Gyuuki flushed slightly and nodded. Kin chose that moment to blow up.

"What's with the 'Kin-chan-sama'?" she burst out. "You know I hate being called so formally! Besides we're the same age its really weird having you call me sama." Tsuki smiled creepily making the men nervous.

"But technically you're my master," she said. "As such I should show the proper respect and call you accordingly." Kin's eyebrow twitched.

"Bullshit." Nurarihyon rolled his eyes as they started squabbling again.

* * *

"I have an idea," said Rikuo slowly to make sure they heard him, they all turned to look at him. "To solve any issues anyone might have with Tsuki-chan not exchanging sakazuki for now." He glanced at Kin who nodded her consent. "Kin has pledged to me, that makes her my vassal kind of. She protects me and is in turn protected by Tsuki-chan who is her aide. This in a way also protects me, as my protector is kept safe. As pay back I will protect Tsuki-chan so that Kin won't have to worry about her and will be able to protect me fully. This will also allow Tsuki to protect Kin without having to worry about herself." They all stared at him in silence while they tried to work that out. The others seemed to understand it really fast but Kin still looked confused.

"Damn it Rikuo!" she complained. "Why does every thing you say have to sound so god damn complicated?" she said pulling her hair. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"In other words, I will protect you, you will protect him and he will protect me," she explained. "Do you agree?" Kin nodded vigorously.

"See Rikuo, why couldn't you explain it like that?" she asked. "Instead of making it sound like absolute bullshit." Tsuki hit her over the head with a paper fan.

"Please watch your language Kin-chan-sama."

"Damn it! Stop it with the polite talk and adding suffixes onto suffixes!" Kin cried holding her head.

"Are we done now?" asked Zen bored from his corner of the room.

"Oh, I'd forgotten you were there," said Kin looking surprised, ignoring his glare. "No, we've got one more thing to do, right Tsuki?" she asked glancing at her, she nodded. "I figured that since I'm like Rikuo's vassal now I should probably go to school with him. It would make you less worried right?" she asked staring particularly at Karasu who nodded. "So I'll just go as a human."

Suddenly in place of Kin and Tsuki stood two humans. Tsuki now had slightly darker skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was now chocolate brown and she was dressed in miko robes of white and blue. She looked very beautiful and all the men were gaping at her openly until Rikuo yelled.

"Kin! What on earth did you do?" he yelled. She smirked at him mischievously, or rather _he_ smirked. Kin had in fact turned herself into a human boy looking much like she had when she'd turned into a human girl. The boy looked about Rikuo's age and had grey eyes and long golden hair tied up in a high ponytail and he was wearing Rikuo's school uniform. Kin just carried on smirked.

"Well I can't follow you properly if I'm a girl," she said simply. He went bright red.

"You are not following me into the bathroom!" he cried. She pouted.

"You're no fun! Look I'll even prove to you that I'm a convincing boy at school." Zen nodded to Tsuki.

"Why did you have her change into a human?" he asked trying to stop another nosebleed.

"Well… I know not many of the youkai here can take on a human form or they don't want to. I figured Tsuki could run errands outside the house; she can't control her change so much to change her age yet so she can't come to school with us. I thought she could stay here and help Zen," explained Kin. Nurarihyon looked confused.

"How could she help Zen-kun?" he asked curiously. Zen stood up now and walked to stand next to them.

"Tsuki-chan has healing abilities," he explained. "They seem to work differently to my methods, she err… healed me before in the corridor," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What!"

"She put her hands on my chest and they glowed. Any pain I felt stopped and I feel better than I have done in years." He paused. "I don't think she's healed me completely but she's definitely added years to my life." The others all exchanged looks. Rikuo stood up and bowed to Tsuki.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan," he said. She blushed.

"W-why?" she stuttered. "I only did what I thought was right." He smiled at her.

"Zen-kun is like a brother to me and I always worry because he's so sick, thank you for giving me hope that he won't be dying any time soon." Kin smiled proudly at Tsuki.

"See, even your clumsiness is useful," she said laughing. Tsuki blushed embarrassed.

"Kin!"

"Clumsiness?" queried Rikuo. Kin was outright laughing now.

"She wasn't even suppose to show herself, and then he was bleeding so she just healed him without thinking," she explained with a wink. "See, clumsy." Tsuki groaned and stomped her foot.

"You always embarrass me!" she cried still blushing. Kin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you did not just stomp your foot," she growled. "What are you, five?"

"As if you can talk!" Nurarihyon growled and drew them apart.

"I thought you two were like sisters, stop fighting!" he yelled. They both deadpanned.

"All sisters fight, its only natural to eventually get annoyed by someone you have to spend all your time with." He growled and pushed Tsuki and Zen out the door.

"Zen, please show Tsuki-chan around the house and where she and Kin will be staying while we discus things with Kin. Try get to know one another too since it appears she'll be helping you." With that he slammed the door behind them. Tsuki sweat dropped.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, i really want bout 3 more reviews before i post the next chapter so i can get ppls views on how the story is going.

Also ppl tell me what they think about the Rikuo/Kana paring coz thats the only one i'm willing to write for Rikuo. If ppl don't like i won't do a pairing for him.

So plz review and tell me what you think. Thnx for reading!


	3. Tsuki's past

Hey here's my new chapter for The Nura clan rises again!

I hope you've enjoyed it so far, this chapter mainly explains one of my OCs Tsuki Tenshi though she's still a bit of a mystery.

Kudos for those who've read my Bleach story: Finding a home in death and recognised Tsuki and Kin's names. I used the names in that story first but they fit in so well in this one i had to use them again!

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.

* * *

"Well that went well," Tsuki mused after Nurarihyon had shut the door on them. Zen looked like he was about to have a heart attack and covered his nose to hide yet another nosebleed as she got rid of her human disguise. She turned and smiled at him.

"Are you ok with showing me around?" she asked. He nodded silently, still clutching his nose. She looked at him concerned. "Are you ok? You keep bleeding." He smiled slightly.

"Its ok, I bleed all the time, it's because I have a weak body," he explained. She frowned.

"I know you said my healing wasn't permanent but it should last longer than a few hours," she said worriedly biting her lip.

"I- I'm fine!" he stuttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Zen-sama!" cried Ao running up the corridor. Zen turned to him surprised.

"Ao, what is it?" he asked. Kuro came running up behind him.

"Is it true?" he asked. "We heard Kin-sama exchanged sakazuki with Rikuo-sama."

"Yes," said Tsuki. "Kin-chan-sama pledged to Rikuo-sama." She smiled sweetly at them, hiding the bottom of her face with her long kimono sleeve. They both blushed at her, Kuro bowed.

"Sorry my lady, we didn't notice you before." She laughed and shook her head.

"It's ok." Ao eyed her curiously.

"I've never seen you before," he said slowly. "Have you pledged to Rikuo-sama? Why are you here?" Tsuki bristled at the onslaught of questions causing Zen to look at her worriedly.

"I have not pledged to Rikuo-sama," she said stiffly. "Someone already has my allegiance, though I guess by default I am pledged to him."

"But-" said Kuro, before Tsuki flinging out her wings and filling the corridor with black feathers, interrupted him. When the feathers had settled, she was gone. The three men stared in silence before Zen swore.

"Shit!" he exclaimed looking around. "Where the fuck did she go?"

"Zen-sama, who is she any way?" asked Ao watching Zen start to panic.

"She's Tsuki Tenshi, Kin-chan's aide!" he cried as he started pushing them. "If she finds out we lost her, we'll be dead." Ao and Kuro paled, exchanging glances. "Help me find her, quickly! Get everyone to look for her!" He watched as they ran off before going to look outside. He scanned the grounds before turning to look back at the house. Then he saw black feathers on the roof, he smiled to himself and started to climb.

* * *

Tsuki sat propped up on the roof pouting, she could hear them searching for her inside the house. Let them look, and what was with all the questions any way? She looked up at the sound of scrambling behind her; she turned slightly and peered over the edge to see what it was. She came face to face with Zen who went bright red and nearly lost his grip on the roof tiles. She quickly grabbed hold of his yukata and pulled. To both their embarrassment he landed on top of her and they lay there winded for a moment before he jumped off her blushing.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped helping her up. She smiled at him and waved her hands.

"It's ok, I'm the one that pulled you." They sat there in silence for a while, listening to Ao and Kuro running around in a panic getting all the youkai to look for her. Zen sighed.

"It always amazes me how few people look up," he commented watching the youkai search the garden, she nodded in agreement.

"What did you say to them?" she asked. "To make them panic like this?" He chuckled.

"I basically told them that Kin-chan would kill them for losing you." She tilted her head.

"Even though you're the one suppose to be watching me?" He laughed.

"Kin scares them really badly," he explained. "They tend to forget it's not necessarily them she's annoyed at." Tsuki laughed, covering her face with a sleeve again.

"She does have that effect on people," she chuckled. Zen stared at her curiously.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "You and Kin, how did you meet?"

Tsuki smiled softly

"How we met? How else? She saved me," she said matter of fact, Zen looked like he wanted her to elaborate. "I'm told it's wasn't long after she left the main house after her family's death. It was eighty years ago, she had returned to the forest and was scouting for intruders." Tsuki grimaced. "She came across the site of a meteorite crash and found what she thought was a ripped and bloody corpse. When she got closer she realised this 'corpse' was still breathing and immediately started bandaging the wounds." Zen wondered why she was telling it as if it was a story about someone else.

"Once that was done, she picked them up and carried the girl to a healer she knew. She stayed by her side the entire time it took her to heal, never letting anyone but the healer see her. As she healed, the two of them talked about various things and realised that apart from her name the girl had no memory of anything before Kin had found her. She asked many times to pledge herself to Kin to repay her for saving her life but every time she was refused.

When she was healed she followed Kin on her travels until eventually Kin allowed her to pledge herself so that she would be able to protect her better from other youkai. Over time they shared many adventures and fought together against any foe. They were great friends and soon saw each other as sisters, replacing the family they had either lost or couldn't remember. The amount of enemies coming into Kin's territory came to a halt and they travelled over most of Japan in search of a way to relieve the boredom.

Eventually eighty years after Kin found the girl she decided it was time to return to the main house, sensing that it was about to get very interesting."

There was silence after her story as Zen thought over what she had said and the part about the healer stuck. He couldn't get it out of his head that it somehow sounded familiar.

"What was the name of the healer?" he asked, she blinked.

"I don't know, Kin never told me and I never heard her say it." She paused to think. "He lived in a big house and I'm assuming he was part of the Nura clan since she knew him." Zen's eyes widened.

There had been a time when his father was still alive, when everyone had been banned from one of the guest rooms. His father had said he was healing someone in there and no one was to disturb them. Once when he'd walked past, the screen door had been slightly open and he'd peered inside. He'd seen black feathers and golden fur, he hadn't had the time to figure out what it meant as he'd been scared of getting caught and unable to think of why feathers and fur would be there together. It dawned on him now that the fur had belonged to Kin and the feathers to Tsuki. He smiled.

"The healer was my father I think," he said softly. "Kin often came to him for healings if they were bad. I remember once there was a room we weren't allowed to enter and I saw black feathers and golden fur through a crack in the door." She stared at him then smiled.

"You are Rikuo-kun's sworn brother, right?" she asked; he nodded. "Hmm… you are truly your father's son then." He stared as she stood up abruptly and stretched. "Do you think we've panicked them enough?" she asked nodding to the still searching youkai below. "Kin will be looking for me soon." He chuckled.

"Then let us put them out of their misery." She blinked at him.

"You know… you never did show me around."

"… Damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Kin the three youkai and Rikuo were questioning her.

"So this aide of yours… she is trustworthy?" checked Karasu. Kin growled and glared at him.

"Of course! She's been travelling with me for eighty years! I'm pretty sure by now that she's trustworthy!" she yelled. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Calm down," said Gyuuki. "Things are a little tense here, we have every right to make sure of any new youkai entering the house." Kin huffed and crossed her arms moodily.

"Wow, eighty years…" whispered Rikuo who was now back in his human form. "Just how old are you?" She shrugged.

"One hundred and twenty years round about, I'm not old at all. Tsuki is around the same age as me," she said. "Well at a guess any way, we're not completely sure."

"Why aren't you sure?" asked Nurarihyon.

"When I found her she had no memory other than her name," she explained. "But then, I did find her at the site of a meteorite crash and she was pretty beat up, so I'm not surprised she lost her memory."

"She lost her memory?" asked Rikuo frowning. Kin nodded smiling slightly.

"I think though, that her past is a lot like mine," she murmured. "Not that it matters, if she can't remember it then it's as good as mine, she's still lost her family. I don't even know for sure what type of youkai she is. No one I've asked has even heard of, let alone seen, another like her."

There was a thoughtful silence for a while while the others thought this over.

"By the way," said Karasu eventually. "How did you hear about Rikuo-sama and Gyuuki so fast? It's impossible for it to have got to you this fast unless you were nearby."

Kin smirked cheekily.

"Well of course, me and Tsuki watched the whole thing."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Zen walked back in to the house with Tsuki nervously, if Kin asked Tsuki to show her to their room he would be so screwed because it would be obvious he hadn't shown her round. Tsuki stopped suddenly and giggled, he looked questioningly at her and she pointed forwards. Kin was glaring at Ao and Kuro.

"So have you seen Tsuki or not?" she asked irritated. "I had to sit an listen to the old man talk about responsibility and shit, all I want to do now is to sleep."

"Erm… well, you see…" muttered Kuro. Kin narrowed her eyes.

"Has something happened to Tsuki?" she asked dangerously. Tsuki chuckled and decided to put the two out of their misery.

"Kin-chan, you shouldn't terrorise your comrades," she admonished. "You can't expect them to answer you straight when you're scaring them like that." Kin spun round smiling brightly.

"Tsuki!" she cried jumping at her in a hug. Tsuki caught her and laughed as she spun round.

"So how was your little meeting?"

"Urgh! Not now! Let me sleep!" She paused and glared up at her. "I hate that you're taller than me. Shrink!" Tsuki hit her with a paper fan.

"Stop being so childish! You're just tired, once you get some sleep you'll be fine again." Kin pouted and crossed her arms moodily.

"Fine, take me to our room then," she huffed. Zen froze and turned white._ I don't want to die yet!_ Tsuki smiled.

"Of course Kin-chan," she said patting her on the head before taking her hand and leading her off in to the house. Zen followed nervously waiting for Kin to realise he hadn't shown Tsuki round, to his surprise she took her to the right room. "Here you go, now you sleep while I start getting to work. Ok?" Kin nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Night Tsuki-chan." As soon as she'd closed the door Tsuki spun round and grinned at him.

"What jobs do you have for me?" she asked. He stared at her mouth open.

"How did you know that was your room?" he asked incredulously. She smiled.

"When Kin came here earlier she told me to stay hidden, I was bored so I explored the house. I found her stuff in here so I assumed this would be our room," she explained.

"So you mean while I was panicking that Kin would kill me, you already knew your way around the house?" he cried. She smirked at him.

"Well it would have been pretty stupid of me to not check out where we were staying." He gaped at her as she wandered off down the corridor.

"Sheesh!" he hissed into his hand. "Those two are going to be the death of me."

* * *

Lol i love how Tsuki and Zen interact it cracks me up!

Please review as all shall be treasured lovingly.

Until next time.


	4. Going to school!

Hey again, here's the new chapter i hope you enjoy!

This has ended up being one of the longest chapters i've written, i had no idea where to stop it.

Reading the reviews i've got there probably won't be any romance in this fic, at least not involving Rikuo because its not really in the manga any way so it doesn't really fit. There will be some between the OCs and some of the other characters but i'll try keep it to a minimum since i'm not all that good at writing romance, it'll most likely be more like offering comfort or something.

Interesting side note, although Tsuki's name and appearance came from my bleach story: **Finding a home in death** her personality is based of my best friend who really does act like that, i made her proof read my chapters and she always inspires me on Tsuki's reactions to things, she was a great help in figuring out what Tsuki's back story would be.

Kin goes to school with Rikuo for the first time, its a little bit insane.

* * *

Tsuki rolled her eyes as Kin lay dead to the world curled up in a ball on the futon. She nudged her slightly with her foot, Kin just rolled over to face the other way. Tsuki glared at her and went to fetch a pitcher of water, which she then dumped on top of Kin. 

_Damn it!_ she thought. _That usually wakes her up. Now what do I do?_

She sighed staring down at the still sleeping wolf youkai and grabbed the edge of the futon before pulling hard so that Kin rolled straight off and hit the opposite wall. She groaned and sat up groggily.

"Tsuki? What are you doing? It's too early to get up yet," she complained sleepily. Tsuki huffed and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well you're the one that wanted to go to school with Rikuo-kun. You're going to make him late if you don't get up now." Kin groaned again and stood up shakily reaching for the boy's uniform she was going to wear. Tsuki watched her with eyebrows raised as she sleepily tried to fit her legs in the trousers. Eventually she gave up and sat down with a huff.

"Tsuki why don't these clothes fit me?" she asked sleepily. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Probably because you haven't changed into your human disguise yet and are trying to fit in to clothes made for a twelve year old," she said face palming. Kin blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Oh yeah," she said, seeming a bit more awake now. She quickly transformed into the human boy she'd shown Rikuo and got dressed.

"Kin are you ready?" called Rikuo from outside. "We're going to be late!"

Kin winced as she hopped about trying to get her socks on.

"Just a minute!" She swore and searched around for the school bag Rikuo's mother had prepared for her. "Shit! Where is it?" She blinked in surprise when Tsuki shoved it in to her face, she smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Tsuki giggled.

"You're acting like such a typical kid, you're so not prepared for this," she laughed. Kin blushed and took the bag before swinging round and running out the door.

"I'll see you later Tsuki, remember to help Zen ok?" Kin ran out of the house to Rikuo who was waiting by the gate with a raised eyebrow.

"You're worse than me," he said. She punched him lightly.

"I'm not used to getting up early ok. Where are Yuki Onna and Ao? Aren't they suppose to be escorting you too?" she asked looking around. He jerked a thumb out the gate.

"They left already, I said you would take me to school. We need to get you sorted out for school too and it would have looked weird if they were late as well," he explained. She nodded and tied up her long hair into a high ponytail. He gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"It's weird seeing you as a boy." She rolled her eyes.

"What ever, just remember not to refer to me as a girl ok?" He nodded and handed her a few rice balls.

"Here, I got them for you since you missed breakfast." She took them gratefully and ate them as they walked. They walked at a steady pace taking in their surroundings as they walked.

"Hmm… seems pretty peaceful," muttered Kin. "Especially after that uproar with those youkai yesterday." Rikuo nodded.

"I've noticed that unless the humans have some idea about what's going on they tend to ignore anything involving youkai and pass it off as an accident of some kind," he explained before checking his watch. "Whoa! We're really late! How did it get to be this time? I didn't think we left that late!" Kin wiped her hands, brushing off bits of rice.

"How long do we have and how long will it take to get to school?" she asked looking up and down the street.

"Erm… we've got ten minutes and it'll take us another twenty to get there if we're lucky." She nodded and hitched up her bag before offering him her hand, which he stared at blankly. "Why are you giving me you're hand?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just take it, you don't want to be late do you? We'll get there in time if we do it my way." He balked.

"But you look like a boy right now! I can't hold your hand!" he protested. She glared at him and grabbed his hand.

"We'll be going so fast no one will be able to tell I'm a boy, one of the reasons I keep my hair long."

That said she took a deep breath before jump starting into a sprint. Rikuo lost his breath as she ran at breakneck speed, he was sure that to anyone watching it would have just seemed like a harsh wind had blown past. He could barely keep up so it was a good job she had a tight grip on his hand, when she suddenly stopped right in front of the school gates he ran straight in to her back knocking them both over.

"Ouch!" she cried. "What did you do that for?" He rubbed his head ruefully.

"Sorry, I wasn't prepared for you stopping like that." He stared at the school. "I can't believe we've made it with time to spare!" She smirked and pulled him up from the floor.

"I'm an Ookami, we're naturally really fast. You saw me fighting, right? But I wasn't going as fast as that just then, I might have pulled your arm off."

* * *

Rikuo walked through the school leading Kin to the main school office. He approached the woman at the desk and smiled awkwardly.

"Erm… I think my mother sent you information on the new student," he said. She looked at him blankly then flicked through some papers on her desk.

"Name of the student?"

"I'm Hoshi." The woman looked up and flushed slightly as Kin walked out from behind Rikuo. "I'm sorry if we're causing you any trouble." Rikuo sweat dropped. 

_Is she flirting with her? Even though she's not actually a guy?_

"Oh it's no problem at all!" she said earnestly. "I'm happy to help." Kin smiled brightly and bowed.

"Thank you very much." Rikuo cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the woman staring. The stars in her eyes were getting creepy.

"Right, here's you're schedule, Nura-san your sensei has asked if you'll show him round and take him to your class since you're in the same class," the woman said looking embarrassed at being caught staring. Kin smirked at Rikuo and kissed the woman's hand.

"Thanks for making me welcome here," she said before waving goodbye. Once they were round the corner Rikuo gagged.

"I don't know what was more disturbing, her staring at you like that or you pretending to flirt with her. You aren't a guy you know!" Kin laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet and I did promise to prove how convincing I am as a guy." Rikuo led them to the classroom and was just about to enter when the teacher yanking open the door.

**(From this point on when Kin is 'Hoshi' it will be written as he and referred to as Hoshi to show the difference and stop it being confusing.)**

"Oh thank goodness!" she cried. "I was getting worried. Thank you for bringing him Nura-kun, you can go sit down now." Rikuo nodded and walked into the classroom leaving the teacher to talk for a minute to Hoshi to explain what was going to happen.

"Right class, settle down now," she called clapping her hands to get their attention. "Now, we have a new student today so I want you to be really nice and help him out around school if he needs it." She signalled to Hoshi to come in and he strolled in before stopping next to her desk. "Everyone, this is Nura Hoshi."

Rikuo nearly choked. _Nura? Who's idea was that? …Grandpa!_ Hoshi smiled and bowed.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Nura Hoshi, I hope I'll get along with all of you," he said smoothly. Rikuo sunk in his seat slightly when he noticed nearly all the girls had gone starry eyed. "Erm… I don't really know what to say as an introduction so you can ask me questions if you want, it'll be easier." There was a clamour as all the girls in the room jumped up and tried to ask all at once.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your favourite food?"

"What's your type of girl?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Hoshi held his hands up.

"Whoa slow down! I can't answer you all at once." He smirked and crossed his arms. "I don't have a girlfriend. My favourite food is sushi. I don't have a type of girl, it's what's inside that counts and my favourite colour is red." He flashed another smile. "Is that all?" All the girls were staring at him adoringly, Rikuo smiled sensing Hoshi's slight unease. _Ha! Serves you right. _

"Are you related to Rikuo-kun? Nura isn't a very common name," asked Kana from beside Rikuo. Hoshi grinned brightly.

"Yes actually, we're cousins. Our fathers are brothers." Everyone turned to stare at Rikuo who was trying to sink into his seat and disappear.

"You just don't look like you're related." Hoshi shrugged.

"Guess I take more after my mother then my father then," he said blandly. "Is that all?" The teacher nodded to him and went to sit in the empty seat beside Rikuo.

"I'm going to kill grandpa when we get home," he muttered under his breath making Hoshi chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty much as normal, doing lessons, eating lunch, putting up with Yuki Onna being so annoyingly protective of Rikuo that Hoshi wanted to slap her and say get a life. Hoshi was pretty sure this would become a normal routine very quickly. In fact he was pretty bored even though he did have Rikuo to tease, right up until the end of school.

"Hey Nura-kun!" called Kiyotsugu. "We've got a club meeting now, come on!" Rikuo sighed and slumped, Kana laughed slightly.

"It's not so bad, we do get to go to some pretty interesting places," she said. Hoshi looked at them confused. "Oh, we're in a club about youkai, Kiyotsugu-kun is obsessed and drags us to loads of places to try and find them," she explained. Hoshi smirked making Rikuo looked at him warily.

"What are you thinking?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm thinking… can I tag along?" Rikuo face planted. "I'm not in a club yet and this one sounds interesting, besides I'm suppose to go home with you." Rikuo rolled his eyes.

"I suppose…" Hoshi grinned and let Kana lead them towards the room the club was using at the moment. Torii and Maki turned round to stare as they entered and Yura narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey guys, this is Nura Hoshi. He's a new student and he's interested in joining," announced Kana gesturing to Hoshi. Kiyotsugu leapt up and shook his hand.

"A new member? That's great, welcome to the ranks!" he cried dramatically. Hoshi sweat dropped before smiling at him.

"It's an honour, I'm sorry about the short notice though," he said rubbing his neck embarrassed. "I only transferred today."

"It's fine." Kiyotsugu clapped his hands together. "Now… today we're going to be discussing- Will you please pay attention! What are you doing?" he asked annoyed as Hoshi was doing something on the computer.

"Oh sorry, I was seeing what youkai you have listed. You missed one out that I know of," he said bluntly making Kiyotsugu stutter. "I'm not surprised though, the line is practically extinct and I only heard about it because I've visited the area they originate from."

"What is this youkai then?" he asked arms crossed.

"Ookami." Rikuo turned sharply to look at him. "Wolf youkai, they were thought to have been wiped out about one hundred years ago, that's probably why you've never heard of them." Seeing that they were interested he sighed, folding his arms and closed his eyes while he told the legend. "The Ookami originate from a forest west of here, they've been there a very long time and the very first ones were human to start with."

"I thought beast youkai were incredibly violent," said Maki. "Yura-chan said so."

"It's true, but only if they started life as a beast and then became a youkai, the Ookami started life as humans, or at least the first two did. I've travelled a lot and was in the area, I heard the legend mentioned and decided to research it a bit more because I really like wolves and it sounded interesting. A man and woman, who's names are forgotten, fell in love with each other despite the fact that their families would never allow the union. They were heartbroken when their parents tried to marry them off to other people and decided to run away together. They ran for miles and miles before reaching the forest and were too weak from hunger to carry on.

They were resigned to death and collapsed near a cave in the middle of the forest in the middle of winter. They slept all through winter and were amazed when they woke up in the spring, thinking they had died and gone to heaven. Soon they realised this was the same cave they had collapsed near and they were not dead at all. A pack of wolves lived in the cave and for some unknown reason had cared for them, bringing them food to regain their strength. The couple had only ever wanted a simple life together and realising that they could have that by staying with the wolves and avoid any humans that may come in to contact with their families, they stayed in the cave with the wolves.

They were happy and did all they could to repay the wolves that had saved their lives. Meanwhile their families had grown tired of waiting for them to return and sent out search parties looking for them to bring them back. One group made it to the forest were they came across some wolves hunting, humans fear wolves for many reasons most of which are irrational, and so they decided to kill them. The rest of the pack and the couple could hear their dying howls, so they ran to where the humans were to find them cutting the wolves throats. The couple were enraged at this, for the wolves had only ever shown them kindness and these humans had killed them and also wanted to take them back so they would be separated. It is said that in their anger they were possessed by the dead wolves' spirits and killed all the humans in the search party. As they stood soaked in their blood and grief etched in their hearts they were reborn and took on the characteristics of the wolves' spirits.

This is how the Ookami came to be and the couple had many offspring that were all born wolf youkai, they populated the forest and became a strong fighting force working with the wolves that lived there, despising humans for their past crimes against them. One day though, Nurarihyon came upon the forest and fought them, he won and asked them to join his hyakki yakou, adding their forest to his territory. They were proud to fight for him and served him with loyalty. Eventually the land grew peaceful so they returned to the simple life that they had once had, until one day one hundred years ago.

Youkai from across Nurarihyon's borders, from Shikoku invaded in great numbers and attacked the Ookami. They were caught unawares so many fell before they realised what was happening. By the time they did it was too late and the family was being slaughtered. It is thought one or two managed to escape and took refuge with Nurarihyon and still live to this day, indeed at least one must have escaped for the Shikoku youkai that were involved in the attack were eventually all slaughtered over a period time while Nurarihyon remained at the main house."

There was a moment of silence before Kiyotsugu cheered.

"Thank you so much! That's an amazing tale! I typed it all up as you were speaking, I shall make sure the legend is heard!" he cried. Hoshi and Rikuo sweat dropped.

"It's such a tragic tale," said Torii. "Two lovers running away and becoming youkai, then their family being wiped out."

"What makes you so sure some survived?" asked Yura curiously. Hoshi opened one eye to look at her.

"I visited the forest myself, I was in the area and it was an interesting tale. I wouldn't have believed that any survived if I hadn't seen one myself though," he explained.

"Whoa! You mean you actually saw one?" asked Kiyotsugu excitedly.

"Yeah, it was a woman. She had the ears and tail of a wolf and gold eyes and was wearing a short red kimono. She was running with a group of wolves and was very fast."

"That's amazing! I wish I could see one!" moaned Kiyotsugu. Hoshi chuckled.

"Maybe one day you will." Rikuo moaned at the insinuation. _Honestly, he was going to give everything away!

* * *

_

"Well that was an interesting meeting," said Hoshi as they walked home.

"Interesting? Are you trying to tell everyone who we are?" cried Rikuo. "You were hinting so badly I thought one of them was going to ask if the youkai was you." Hoshi laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't that bad, besides I like teasing them like that. It would be fun if one of them figured it out, ne?" Rikuo shook his head.

"I swear, you are going to be the death of me. I've never had so many panic attacks in one day in my life!" Hoshi smiled at the main gate to the house came into view.

"Come on Rikuo! I'll race you!" he cried running forward while Rikuo tried to catch up.

"Hoshi! Wait up!" he cried panting as they reached the gate. He cast a look over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen them and stared with his mouth open.

"Rikuo? What are you staring at?" asked Hoshi confused, he peered round Rikuo only for his mouth to drop open too. Tsuki was walking up the road in her human disguise being followed by about a dozen guys all carrying bags. She turned round and bowed to them once she reached the gate.

"Thank you very much for carrying my things for me, I am eternally grateful," she said softly. "I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to carry all those things, you really saved me." She bowed again and waved as they all walked away with love struck faces. She jumped a foot in the air though when Hoshi popped up next to her unannounced.

"What on earth was that about?" She held a hand to her heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded before handing them some bags. "Help me carry these." Rikuo took some off her and his eyes widened at the weight.

"Why on earth were you shopping? What did you buy?" he asked. Tsuki and Kin changed back to their normal forms the minute the gate was closed, Tsuki raised a finger.

"Well first your mother asked me to do the shopping, then your grandpa wanted some things too. I also decided to get some human clothes too so I won't have to borrow your mother's when I go on an errand and Kin can wear something other than the uniform when she's disguised," she explained. Kin pouted.

"Please tell me you didn't just buy boy's clothes," she complained. "I'd like some human clothes for when I'm a youkai too, they're so much fun!" Tsuki winked.

"Of course Kin-chan-sama. I bought us both some clothes for when we are in our normal forms, it'll be so much fun to surprise people round the house."

Kin whooped with delight and ran into the house trailing the bags behind her, not even complaining at the use of suffixes. She ran past Zen spinning him round and nearly knocking him over.

"Kin! Watch it!" he called as she ran away. She laughed and carried on running.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Zen!" He blinked as Tsuki and then Rikuo also ran past him causing him to spin round and round until he fell.

"Damn it! Why is everyone in such a hurry?" he mumbled dizzily.

It was later when Rikuo was in a small meeting with his grandfather, Zen and Gyuuki and Karasu that Kin and Tsuki showed up again. Kin burst into the room laughing her head off and just ran around randomly.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Zen. She grinned.

"Tsuki is chasing me!" she cried. It was then that they noticed what she was wearing, a dark pair of jeans and a black cropped t-shirt that showed off her stomach with the words: Only stupid people read this, written on it.

"Are those some of the clothes Tsuki-chan got for you?" asked Rikuo. Kin nodded, meanwhile Zen was reading the t-shirt and looked affronted.

"Hey! That's unfair!" he complained. Kin looked confused for a minute before deadpanning.

"Please don't tell me the t-shirt offends you Zen. Now _that_ is stupid," she said folding her arms. Tsuki then rushed in wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with: little angel, wings and a halo on it.

"Kin! I told you not to run off, you'll get us in trouble…" she trailed off noticing who was also present in the room. "Ah. Guess it's too late for that."

Rikuo glanced at Zen and couldn't decided whether he was glad or upset that Tsuki wasn't wearing the same style t-shirt as Kin. Well it was amusing to watch Gyuuki blush anyway.

* * *

Sorry about the clothes bit, my friend insisted i write it when i told her about the idea, she just thought it was hilarious.

If you couldn't tell from some of what was written Kin (& me to be honest) finds Yuki Onna really annoying in how she obsesses over Rikuo, i understand how important a character she is though so there will not be any bashing, just warning you that she and Kin don't get along.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	5. Birthdays and Uneasy feelings

**Sorry it's been so long since i've updated this i hit loads of inspiration for my other stories and this one kinda got left for a while, then i've had exams... still have one left actually.**

**Oh well, i needed a break from revision so i finally wrote another chapter for this!**

**It's the build up to the shikoku demons arc and the purple mirror and Kana-chan's birthday! YAY fun!**

** Sorry if i kinda bash Yuki Onna she just really bugs me at the minute.**

**Hope you enjoy this very belated chapter.  
**

* * *

Kin and Tsuki were watching curiously as Rikuo tried to practice youkai magic in his human form.

"It's not going to work is it?" whispered Tsuki to Kin, she shook her head.

"Nope, he needs to be in his other form," she replied. "But I guess at least he's trying." They watched amused as he fell into the pond. "But he really doesn't look like he's gonna take over from the old man when he's like that."

Having said that Nurarihyon appeared by the pond and chuckled at Rikuo. They listened with interest as Rikuo told his grandfather that he would take over the clan from him, needless to say that after saying he wouldn't for so long Nurarihyon was a bit shocked to say the least. Tsuki then pushed Kin off the roof where they were sitting as Rikuo started running around to get ready for school.

"Go on," she said from her perch. "Otherwise you'll be late for school too."

School that day went by as normal, they even had a club meeting after school was over and Rikuo and Hoshi managed to get out of it by being on clean up duty. This was probably a good thing as from what Hoshi could see Yura was trying to make the other girls learn Onmyouji moves and he had to say, they looked rather ridiculous.

However, Yuki Onna was 'helping' them with clean up. Hoshi was oh so very close to ripping her tongue out, it was always 'Master' or 'Rikuo-sama'. Sheesh! Couldn't she just shut up for a change? He breathed a sigh of relief when she had to leave them because she was on cooking duty.

They went to do their last job and ended up in the boy's bathroom, they were both shocked when they saw Kana and a big purple mirror on the other side of the huge mirror in there. Rikuo turned into his youkai form and Kin dropped her disguise before forcing their way into the mirror. Kin covered Kana while Rikuo broke the mirror youkai, smashing it to thousands of tiny pieces.

They were about to leave when Kana tripped and Rikuo decided she must be hurt, Kin watched amused as she persuaded the Kiyo-cross squad that nothing was wrong through a weird talking doll, seriously the thing was damn ugly. The look on the girl's face was priceless when Rikuo jumped out of the window and began flying towards her house.

"Well at least this stopped the day from being boring," Kin yawned stretching in mid-air. Kana turned to her in surprise.

"Oh! You're one of those youkai! A- an Ookami youkai!" she stuttered. Kin grinned wolfishly. "You look exactly like that one he saw!" Her smirk broadened.

"Oh? Who saw me?" she asked. Kana fell silent.

Kin was surprised however as Kana asked to spend more time with Rikuo, she could see it was a hard decision for Rikuo to make. Kana was his oldest friend, he didn't really want her to be afraid of him, even if she didn't know it was him. He eventually agreed and took her to the Bakeneko hang out on First Street.

She grinned and sat down at their table, immediately pouring herself a sake. She burst out laughing as Rikuo told Kana she had to pretend to be a youkai or they might eat her and watched as they taught her play a game where they threw fans. Ryouka-neko turned up and tried to get Rikuo to play Hyakki cards with him.

"I'll play you next time Ryouka-neko," she said cheerfully downing another sake. Rikuo looked at her eyebrows raised.

"I don't want you getting drunk while Kana-chan is still here," he admonished. "Slow down." She snorted and poured herself another drink.

"I'm 120 years old, I think I know how to handle my sake without getting drunk."

"Hey Kin-sama!" cried some of the Bakeneko. "Where's Tsuki-sama today? Not feel like coming?" Kin chuckled.

"We weren't exactly planning to come here today," she explained. "It was a quick fire decision kind of thing." She pouted comically. "Why? Am I not good enough on my own?" She grinned as they all tried to reassure her. "Okay, okay guys! I'm only joking. I'll bring her with me in a few days ok? We'll beat you at any game you throw at us!" she challenged.

Rikuo face palmed as the Bakeneko cheered, why did he have so many troublemakers in his clan?

They stayed a while longer until Kana fell asleep due to the excitement of the day and the catnip cocktails she's drunk, it was funny watching Ryouka-neko flip out when he found out she was a human. They stayed silent as they dropped her off home and Kin didn't speak up until they were almost back at the house.

"You think it would be better for her to fear you in this form?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Then I know she won't try get involved," he said. "She'll only get hurt if she does."

Hoshi stuffed a fist in to his mouth though the next morning when Rikuo nearly had a panic attack because he thought Kana had figured out who he was, it turned out she just thought his youkai form was a friend. He absolutely could not stop from laughing though when she asked to see him again and blushed while doing so.

"Ooo! I think she's got a crush Rikuo!" he hissed to Rikuo who looked shocked. Obviously this was not what he'd planned to happen.

* * *

"What? I slept through the meeting!" cried Kin jumping up from her futon. Tsuki chuckled, hiding her face behind her sleeve while Zen, Rikuo, Gyuuki and Nurarihyon all sighed.

"I was going to introduce you as well," mumbled Nurarihyon. "Rikuo was judging Gyuuki's case today and was officially announced as the young Head."

"Aww! I really wanted to see that!" she complained.

"I can't believe you slept through it," chortled Zen. Kin growled and smacked him over the head. "What was that for?"

"I was tired ok! We went to First street last night and stayed really late! I needed to sleep!" she moaned flopping back down and bringing the covers over her head.

"You missed a lot though," said Zen. "Rikuo totally took Hitotsume down a peg, he backed himself into a pretty tight corner." Kin peeked out from under the covers a bit and looked at Tsuki.

"Tsuki?" The winged girl grinned and whipped out a video camera.

"I hid myself in the room and caught it all on video for you to look at later," she said. They all face planted and Kin jumped out of bed cheering.

"Yay! Tsuki you're the best!" she exclaimed hugging her. "Let's watch it! I want to see Rikuo hand it to Hitotsume, the big fat jerk!"

The others all sweat dropped at her behaviour, she was so childish… maybe she was doing them a favour by not going to the meetings.

* * *

Hoshi gaped openly as Kappa, Kubinashi, Kuro and Gejourou all got onto the train with them to go to school. Even he could understand when Ao and Yuki Onna complained that they weren't needed. _What am I? Chopped liver? Karasu you are so dead when we get back, I could protect him on my own you jerk!_ Suddenly he perked up.

"Is Temari here?" he asked Kubinashi. He looked puzzled for a minute before realising he meant Tsuki.

"No, Zen is really ill at the minute," he said. "She said she was going to stay with him until he stabilised, she said she might come later."

Hoshi nodded and didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad that she wasn't here, he had a very bad feeling about today and that feeling persisted all the way to school. Still it was a bit annoying to have the others following as well, for one they weren't that discrete and probably looked really suspicious to humans following them like that, oh well nothing they could do about that.

"So what you guys are just going to hang about around the school watching us?" Hoshi asked with a raised eyebrow. "Won't that make you look like delinquents or something?" Kubinashi rolled his eyes.

"We're youkai," he said. "I'm pretty sure we know how to hide ourselves properly." Hoshi glared at him and forced his hand to stop twitching so he didn't knock his head off, that would really blow their cover.

Meanwhile Tsuki was back at the main house preparing some medicine for Zen when a commotion started up outside. She poked her head out of the shoji doors into the garden to see the senior clan members being escorted out of the grounds, she raised an eyebrow and turned her head slightly to see Nurarihyon approaching with Karasu.

"Erm… Nurarihyon-sama?" she asked. He looked up and spotted her.

"Ah Tsuki-chan, is there something wrong?" he asked. She frowned.

"Umm… not really, but why is everyone leaving?" she questioned.

"It appears Hihi didn't make it to the general meeting because he was killed," sighed Nurarihyon heavily. "The evacuation is just a precaution, there's no need to worry." She bit her lip concerned.

"But wasn't Hihi-sama suppose to be really strong?" He nodded. "Are you and Rikuo-kun evacuating as well?"

"No, I'm the Head. It's my job to stay here," he told her. "Rikuo probably won't leave, he cares to much about his friends here to leave if things get dangerous." She nodded thoughtfully thinking it over.

"Very well," she said. "Kin-sama and I will also remain here. I need to keep an eye on Zen and there's no way Kin would leave if there was a chance of a good fight, also she'll want to help Rikuo-kun, he's really grown on her." Nurarihyon smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for your support Tsuki-chan." He glanced round at Karasu who was shouting at Gyuuki's two retainers in a tree. "Well I'm off, don't tell Karasu ok?"

She giggled and watched amused and Karasu turned round a moment later to find him gone, things were definitely never boring here.

* * *

The uneasy feeling had persisted throughout the day, so when it came time to go home Hoshi was feeling a little tense. They'd stayed behind for another club meeting which had brightened his mood a bit, listening to Kiyotsugu ramble on about youkai was always amusing especially if he got something so wrong that it was ridiculous.

Of course listening to Yuki Onna on the way home rant to Rikuo about Kana being in love with him was annoying especially when she kept bugging him to say what they'd done on the night of Kana's birthday. It was in the middle of an argument between Kana and Yuki Onna that that wrong feeling suddenly doubled and Hoshi spun round to see two boys had walked up on them. A shiver ran down his spine and he had to concentrate to not drop his disguise and give away their identity, there was something seriously wrong with these two and they were obviously youkai from the aura they were giving off.

The dark haired guy really creeped him out though when he started talking to Rikuo about how similar they were and how he was going to defeat him, the other guy was just plane gross with his tongue. It was when they started walking away and six others joined them that Hoshi lost control of the disguise for a split second.

"Oh god," she muttered before realising the disguise had dropped and hurriedly replacing it. "They're the seven travellers." Rikuo looked over questioningly.

"The seven travellers?"

"They're from Shikoku," Hoshi said. "They don't have the best reputation in the world, I heard about them in my travels."

Rikuo nodded and they quickly dropped off Kana at her house before making their way to the main house.

"Kin!" cried Tsuki from the main gates.

"Tsuki! What's wrong?" asked Kin worriedly, dropping her disguise again. "You sound upset." The black winged girl bit her lip and rubbed her eyes frantically.

"Nurarihyon-sama has disappeared," she mumbled. "I saw him leave earlier and he hasn't come back." Rikuo smiled encouragingly.

"Its ok, grandpa can take care of himself," he said.

"But this is a problem!" she protested. "Hihi-sama is dead and people are being evacuated, he needs to be here to stop the clan from panicking!"

"No way!" cried Ao. "Hihi-sama is dead?" She nodded fretfully.

"Yeah, Karasu's sons found him this morning," she said sadly. "Nurarihyon-sama knows all this but… I'm just worried." Kin sighed raking a hand through her hair.

"With good reason," she muttered. "The seven travellers are here, and they're probably the ones who are causing all this mess." She turned to Rikuo with a slight smile. "And with the old man gone it looks like you're in charge." He gaped at her.

"I'm what!" She grinned wolfishly at him making him nervous.

"Well you're the official heir now right? That means when the old man isn't around you're in charge," she stated.

They all stared at her as she just grinned while Tsuki shook her head in despair. Kin was god damn awful to live with when there was the possibility of a good fight, she became so blood thirsty.

"Now let's go whip the clan head's in to shape!" the wolf youkai cried punching the air. "Lets see if those lazy lards can still remember how to fight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next time, Rikuo takes charge of the clan and shows those clan head's just what he can do.**

**Also we meet Shouei Hihi's son.**

**Please review, your feedback is appreciated.  
**


	6. The attacks begin

**Meh this chapter was so horrible to write!**

**First i got mixed up, so you won't be meeting Shouei yet, i forgot the Inugami came before that.**

**And then i just couldn't get inspiration on what to write!**

**So sorry this chapter is so bad and not much happens, i promise i'll try to make the next chapter a lot better.**

**Ah remember Hoshi is Kin disguised as a human boy, to save any confusion on the matter.  
**

* * *

Kin sat next to Rikuo as he listened to the reports come in, there were youkai running rampage all over the place, not even truly hiding themselves from the humans. She sighed heavily, the whole thing was a complete mess, Nurarihyon was missing, the weaker youkai in the clan were panicking and those stupid clan heads were putting pressure on Rikuo. Luckily Rikuo didn't seem to be caving in to them.

"Youkai aren't suppose to get freaked out, are they?" he yelled shocking the panicking youkai in to silence, they'd never heard him yell like that before. "They exist to instil terror in humans, right? Grandpa is off wandering someplace that's all, what we can be certain is enemies are trampling on our territory in utter contempt of us!" Kin smirked, even Karasu was looking at him in shock by now. "If they have come to invade us then we will wipe them out."

Then he swept off back into the house after telling Daruma that he would be taking charge of the Nura clan in the absence of the old man, she followed after him with a feral grin on her face. If he was going to make speeches like that she'd have to make sure he had some power to back it up so it wouldn't cause problems, not that she minded since it was looking like she'd be getting some interesting fights soon.

With how she acted most of the time people tended to forget that her youkai nature was strong having come from a pureblood clan, fights just got her blood boiling and sometimes she had trouble controlling her blood thirst, luckily Tsuki had grown adept at calming her down over the years otherwise she probably would have gone out looking for the enemy already.

They went out later that night to patrol the town… even though it was pouring it down with rain… and cold… and they'd hadn't come across a single youkai!

To make things even worse she had to hide her tail and ears since they were going out with all the humans still around, she was getting cramp in her tail trying to hide it, she also wished she'd changed, running round in the rain in a short kimono was not her idea of fun.

All her complaining though came to an abrupt stop when they ran into Kuro in the street looking quite frantic. He told them how a Buddha statue had cursed Torii while she was near the hospital visiting a shrine.

"It's those Shikoku youkai," hissed Kin moving oddly in the rain. "They're trying to take over the town." They all stared at her weirdly.

"Kin… what are you doing?" asked Ao incredulously as they watched her dance around. She snarled at him and continued her odd movements.

"I have fur you dolt!" she complained. "Do you know how fur smells when it gets wet? It's awful and Tsuki always complains, she won't let me in the room if I go back wet!" They all exchanged glances before backing away from her slightly except Kubinashi who was kind enough to move the umbrella over her.

"There you go," he said cheerfully. "You won't get wet now."

She smiled gratefully at him, meanwhile Rikuo had got back to the situation at hand and was quietly fuming. They'd never seen him quite so angry, obviously attacking people on his turf had upset him, the fact that it was a classmate seemed to make it even worse.

He transformed into his youkai form and sent out Karasu's sons to search for the Buddha statue hoping that they would have more luck finding him from the air than them searching on the ground. Kin smirked as the rain stopped and the hour grew late, with no humans around she didn't have to hide her tail and ears anymore, she brought out her wolf skin and draped it over her shoulders, pulling the skull up to rest on her head.

"These Shikoku youkai are growing over confident aren't they?" she chuckled darkly pulling on her clawed gauntlets. "If Master wishes I could quite easily put them back in their place."

Kubinashi and the others shuddered, her aura was leaking all over the place and swirling darkly around in the air, it was heavy like oil trying to mix with water and it was then they realised they'd never seen what her 'fear' was. Rikuo seemed to be the only one of them unaffected and smiled at her question.

"You seem rather fired up Kin," he said looking slightly amused. "I hope you're not going to completely lose control." She sprang forward so that she was right in his face.

"But Master, isn't it fun to sometimes let loose?" she asked grinning, he stared at her sternly now.

"You will have plenty of opportunities to let loose," he told her. "Right now we're concerned with rescuing Torii, you may attack them to your hearts content once we're assured of her safety." She stared at him for a long moment before her aura calmed down and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right of course Rikuo," she said cheerfully. "But I will hold you to that promise."

* * *

Karasu's son had found the culprit quickly and led them towards a shrine belonging to a Nura clan member, they got there just as the Buddha statue, called Sodemogi, was about to devour the guardian deity Kokehime.

Much to Kin's disappointment Kuro arrived first and succeeded in mortally injuring the Shikoku youkai, the rest arrived just a bit later to see Kuro shaking Sodemogi and demanding to know how the curse was lifted. Once it was confirmed that killing him did lift the curse they were relieved, until he told them that it was probably too late and she was going to die any way.

They took back their earlier statement, _now _they'd never seen Rikuo that angry, he was absolutely livid and immediately killed Sodemogi. Kin didn't have the heart to protest at not being able to kill him herself, the look on Rikuo face was discouragement enough.

It had to be some kind of miracle when they received word from Maki that Torii had somehow come through and was making a speedy recovery, Kin had never seen Rikuo look so relieved, she knew he would have never forgiven himself if Torii had been killed by that youkai. But the incident had brought home that the Shikoku youkai were attacking anyone, not just the Nura clan, they were attacking the whole town.

The incident with Sodemogi had made everyone wary and they were being more vigilant with guarding Rikuo when he was out of the house. While Kin understood why they were doing this it still drove her up the wall, it would have been much more interesting if Tsuki had been able to be part of the guard but Zen wasn't doing too well at the moment and Rikuo wanted someone who was able to heal to be available, with Zen sick Tsuki was the only one capable of healing at the moment and they couldn't risk anything happening to her.

Hoshi sighed heavily, he was beginning to wish he'd never volunteered to be Rikuo's guard at school, sure things got interesting sometimes but most of the time it was dull and the amount of homework they got given was obscene! It was like they wanted everyone to fail or something.

He ran after Rikuo as he hurried to the gym where the student council election speeches were taking place, this was so boring and democratic! Sure they had democracy within the clan… sort of, but they were youkai, they much preferred solving things with a good fight.

Maybe he should have pretended to be sick and not come in today, although that was unlikely to have worked with Tsuki around, it really didn't help that Kiyotsugu was running for the position of student council head and that he was using some harebrained scheme to encourage people to vote for him.

It was right when they were in the middle of the crowds of students that they felt it, the presence of a youkai. The wolf youkai almost dropped her human disguise there and then but then reason poked its way into her head and reminded her how stupid that would be, suddenly changing from a twelve year old boy into an eighteen year old girl would cause major confusion and panic amongst the human students, she'd just have to wait until they were out of sight.

Suddenly the presence disappeared and they were left looking around the gym frantically, things could go downhill pretty quickly if they didn't find the youkai. They immediately ran back stage where they met up with the others who had been on guard duty, that made seven of them protecting Rikuo, of course if would have been a lot easier if they were able to point out which one of the students in the gym was the youkai.

"That was definitely killing intent directed at you," Kin told Rikuo once she'd removed her disguise. "Pretty strong killing intent too, as if all they were living for at that moment was to kill you."

Kuro and Ao nodded in agreement while Rikuo thought over the situation. Rikuo wasn't going to leave the humans here to fend for themselves though, it just wasn't in his nature and he had friends here, he wasn't about to allow them to get hurt just so he could be safe.

He could see that the others wanted him to leave, their first priority was his safety, which them could not ensure if he remained here with the enemy youkai. What he needed was a plan that would allow him to keep everyone safe and dealt with the youkai without exposing his nature to all the humans, and that would take a miracle to pull off successfully.

Kin watched slightly nervous as Kubinashi tried to explain to Rikuo why they wouldn't back down in protecting him, Rikuo could be very stubborn when he wanted to and protecting his human friends was something he would not back down on. The young clan head frowned he took in all the information, it was time to show everyone that he was capable of looking after himself.

* * *

**Again i appologise for the shortness and general crapiness of this chapter, i just couldn't seem to do much with it.**

**I promise the next one will be a lot better, the big fight with Inugami... although i suck at fight scenes... i will do my best.**

**Please review and give me advice on fight scenes, i'm not the best at writing them.  
**


	7. Endings and meetings

**Woohoo finally updated!**

**I appologise for the major delay in updating this. Exams, then moving out of halls, then my laptop got infected with trojans.**

**So here is the new chapter of The Nura clan rises again!**

**And its extra long as a sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Trying to reason with Rikuo is kind of like running repeatedly into a brick wall, especially if it was something he felt really strongly about. As Kin was discovering he was also rather charismatic, he inspired those that followed him. This was how she found herself running back out into the hall with the others and setting up a perimeter around the edge of the hall.

It was Kiyotsugu's turn and thankfully the lights had all been switched off to make his performance seem more dramatic, this meant she could stay as a youkai without giving herself away, in fact all of them had dropped their human disguises as they wanted to be prepared for whatever the enemy might try to do.

Still the idea of using Rikuo as bait made them all uneasy and Kin nervously split her attention between watching the audience for the youkai and keeping an eye on Rikuo who was talking at the mic on stage. The sudden cheering for Rikuo was deafening and caught them all by surprise but it exposed the enemy as he got agitated.

Ao leapt for him and locked him in his grasp, to their shock the head of the youkai changed into a dog and detached from the body and flew across the hall. Kin shuddered at the aura of hate that just oozed from the youkai, an Inugami if her guess was correct, he was really going to try kill Rikuo in front of all these humans!

They all cried out when he flew at Rikuo and attacked him violently, biting his neck in a spurt of blood. They all started running towards him in panic when his head flew off making them stop in shock.

When it was revealed to be Kubinashi disguised as Rikuo and Rikuo then leapt onto the stage wearing Kubinashi's clothes Kin seriously felt like hitting him. Would it have killed him to tell someone what he was planning? She swore she was going to kick his ass the minute they were back home.

It seemed like Inugami had been immobilised until his body suddenly expanded and turned into the body of a dog, it was huge and Ao couldn't hold him back since he was still disguised as a human because he was standing amongst them.

Luckily it was too dark for the humans to actually be able to see anything that was going, they could only hear and feel things but it was scaring them enough that they were all running away from the stage towards the back of the hall. Inugami's head reattached itself and they watched with horror as he forced Rikuo into a wall offstage.

"Oh kami-sama!" cried Kin. "Rikuo!"

They all ran towards Inugami to try and make him let go. Suddenly in reared back in pain as his paw was bleeding and Rikuo emerged from the curtains in his youkai form.

"What the hell?" asked Kin bluntly. "It is still day time right?" Then Yuki Onna glanced upwards and pointed out that all the curtains were closed making it completely dark in the hall.

Watching Rikuo fight Inugami was terrifying if only because the dog youkai was huge and towered over the young leader completely. When Rikuo dealt the final blow it came as a relief even if it did scare all the humans because Inugami changed back into his human form and he was covered in blood.

"He's absolutely crazy," muttered Kin to Kubinashi as Inugami started rambling on about how he could still defeat Rikuo. "If he can't tell when he's beat then he's seriously deluded."

Of course then things just got worse when a Yosuzume showed up and smashed the light onstage plunging the hall into complete darkness and hiding them from the humans.

"Well that was rather considerate," said Kubinashi frowning. "Why didn't we think to smash the lights?" Kin rolled her eyes.

"I think we were a little more concerned with the giant Inugami that was attacking Rikuo," she said. "That and making sure no one died."

Then that creepy dark haired guy from a few days ago showed up and destroyed Inugami turning him into a bunch of leaves. He introduced himself as Tamazuki and revealed himself to be a tanuki youkai from Shikoku.

The whole thing was a bit of a shambles, Tamazuki disappeared right after challenging Rikuo and then Kiyotsugu suddenly burst through the screen, they'd completely forgotten that it was still his turn for campaigning to be president.

Fortunately everyone seemed to think the fight had all been part of Kiyotsugu's presentation and the idiot was too oblivious to realise what had actually happened and since he claimed credit for everything no one even questioned him about. It turned out to be a landslide victory for Kiyotsugu-kun and then Yuki Onna had a go at Kubinashi and Rikuo for not telling anyone about switching places.

"You had us so worried when that Inugami attacked!" she yelled. "You should have at least told someone else!"

Although Kin hated agreeing with Yuki Onna she was on her side for this agreement, if it really had been Rikuo then they would have been in serious trouble.

"You just wait Rikuo," said Kin smirking evilly. "When we get home I'm going to make Tsuki mother you, you too Kubinashi." She snickered at the horrified looks on their faces. "I'll make her feed you all sorts of nasty medicine and wrap you up like mummies."

The two of them whimpered and huddled closer together, Tsuki probably wouldn't let them leave her sight now.

* * *

Tsuki glared at the two cowering before her, they were back at the Nura house and Kin had immediately run to tell her what had happened today.

"So what do you two have to say for yourselves?" she asked eyebrow raised. Rikuo shot a brief glare at Zen who was laughing in the corner of the room, Zen smirked and raised his sake cup in acknowledgement.

"We didn't think it would work as well if everyone else knew," mumbled Kubinashi.

"And you couldn't tell just one other person?" she questioned. The two of them squirmed uncomfortably before Tsuki sighed heavily and knelt down in front of them. "Are either of you actually hurt?"

"My shoulder got bit," Kubinashi informed her.

"My head got cut," whispered Rikuo. Tsuki nodded and turned around collecting some herbs before crushing and mixing them into some water.

"Here you go," she said quietly handing them both a cup. "This will help with the pain."

They both grimaced before gulping it down, why couldn't medicine ever taste nice? She shuffled closer and pushed back Rikuo's hair to get a look at the cut in his forehead and he stared with fascination as her hand glowed blue and she pressed it carefully to his cut, a few moments later she pulled her hand away smiling.

"There you go, good as new," she said cheerfully before turning to Kubinashi and pushed his clothing to the side to get a look at his shoulder.

Rikuo glanced to the side as Zen came to stand beside him to get a closer look at Tsuki's healing abilities. They were completely different from Zen's and you couldn't really tell from looking how it worked, this was the first time Rikuo had had a chance to have a look at it in progress from up close.

"How does it work?" he asked curiously peering at Kubinashi's now healed shoulder, there wasn't even a scar.

"Umm… well the 'light' goes into the wound burning out any infection," she said explaining. "Then it enters the cells and speeds up the regeneration process that they would go through naturally, it works the same way for bones." She paused for a moment. "I can't heal everything and doing it this way takes a lot out of me, I usually just use herbs and the like unless it's really serious. Kin says its comes from my relation to the moon, I sort of have to charge up in moonlight otherwise it tires me out completely."

"So why did you heal us this way?" asked Kubinashi in surprise. "We weren't hurt that bad." Tsuki smiled at them and started packing away her herbs.

"Kin told me there's a meeting tonight, she doesn't want them to try blame you for being reckless or something," she said softly as she stood up. "You are the person she has chosen to follow and I will do my best to help prove that you are worthy of that trust." The three males stared after her in disbelief as she left.

"Typical Kin-chan," chuckled Zen. "Always complaining but secretly helping out, her bark is worse than her bite… unless you're an enemy, then she doesn't tend to bother with the bark and goes straight to the bite."

* * *

Tsuki quickly changed back into her kimono and hurried into the conference room, keeping her head down as she went to sit behind Kin, she sat down making sure she was behind but just in between Kin and Zen. So it wasn't until she looked up that she realised what Kin was wearing. She was wearing her wolf skin but was in the jeans and t-shirt Tsuki had given her a while ago.

"Kin!" she hissed. "What are you doing? You can't wear human clothes to the meeting!" Kin turned round and pouted.

"But it's uncomfortable sitting any other way than crossed legged. I'm not wearing my kimono while I sit like that, the little perverts will be able to see right up it!" she complained. Tsuki turned bright red.

"Kin!" Hitotsume stomped up to them irritated, the one eyed youkai looked like he was about to explode.

"If you're going to be in this meeting at least try to act responsible!" he yelled. "Little brats shouldn't get involved in adult affairs." Tsuki suddenly whipped out a metal fan and used it to shield Kin. She stood up, annoyed and glared at him.

"You will not touch my master or speak to her in such a manner, not while I'm here," she said calmly.

"Sit back down Tsuki," ordered Kin.

"But-"

"Sit." Tsuki reluctantly returned to her earlier position and sulked. Hitotsume looked affronted.

"Just who are you two any way?" he asked. "I've not seen you before yet you're sitting in the position of a head." Rikuo spoke up from the front of the room.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce them." He gestured to Tsuki. "This is Tsuki Tenshi, she's Kin's aide and loyal to the Nura clan as a result."

"And who is this Kin?" asked Hitotsume arrogantly.

"For one of the heads you obviously have a crap memory," stated Kin standing up. "You obviously need a better introduction. I am Kin Ookami, the sole remaining member of the Ookami family and as such a head within this clan." There were murmured whispers for a moment while the information sank in. "Now does anyone else want to question my being here?" Hitotsume growled.

"The Ookami family has long since gone, you can't represent what no longer exists!" Kin snarled at him and drew her gauntlets.

"If you don't watch your mouth I'm going to carve it right off!" she hissed brandishing a gauntlet in his face.

"Enough!" They all turned to stare at Rikuo. "We are here to discuss the matter of the Shikoku youkai, fighting among ourselves won't solve any thing. Now sit down." Kin removed her gauntlets and returned to her seat with a huff and started releasing a murderous aura. "Kin, stop that right now. I won't have you terrorising everyone again. I know what Hitotsume-san said was rude but that doesn't mean you have to stoop to his level."

Tsuki placed a hand on her shoulder and she started to calm down. Rikuo nodded and gestured to Hitotsume to begin, he drew on the map the areas of damage from the invading youkai and started complaining that Rikuo would get them all killed.

"I want to know if you'll take responsibility for us being targeted, well?" he shouted.

"Enough!" yelled a voice from the other end of the room. A man in a dark hooded coat struck his katana in to the floor. "I've been keeping quiet and listening to you lot. 'Are you gonna take responsibility?', you 'don't wanna die'? Is that all there is to the Nura clan? What a huge let down! According to my father those connected by the sakazuki exchange are all kinsmen! Rising to action if your comrades are killed! Isn't that the youkai code?" Hitotsume blustered while Kin whistled impressed at his speech.

"What are you acting all high and mighty for brat?" he replied. Suddenly the man stood up, towering over the one eyed youkai menacingly. Kin nudged Tsuki.

"Oi, I like this guy," she whispered. "But who is he?"

"Oh, sorry I totally forgot to introduce him, I don't appear to be doing too well for introductions today. He's the second, the murdered Hihi's son, Shouei-kun," introduced Rikuo.

Suddenly they were all aware of a powerful aura coming from Kin. She had gripped her arms tightly and didn't seem to realise the blood running down her arms.

"Kin! Your claws!" gasped Tsuki. Kin looked at her hands in a daze and realised her finger nails had extended into sharp claws and were sticking into her arms. "I told you to be careful when you get like that!" Tsuki yanked her hands away and inspected the damage to her arms.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan. I just can't seem to control myself, not for things like that," whispered Kin.

Tsuki looked at her sorrowfully, of course she's upset. She hates it when she finds someone else who suffers the same fate as her, the sole survivor of a family that was so strong. Hihi-sama's son now suffers the same fate. Tsuki looked towards Rikuo.

"Is there any thing else to discuss Rikuo-kun?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No Tsuki-chan, you may go now," he replied as she stood. "Make sure your master doesn't do anything else stupid, ok?" She nodded before turning to Kin in frustration, she grabbed her ear and pulled which seemed to wake her out of her daze.

"Owwww! Tsuki! What was that for?" yelled Kin as her ear was tugged again.

"It's for you being an idiot. I told you to be careful when you get angry or upset! Sometimes you can't control yourself and end up doing yourself harm! I've travelled with you long enough to get an idea of what triggers the reaction, so you should know too!" She kept hold of her ear and started walking towards the door; she paused for a moment before grabbing the back of Zen's yukata and dragging him too.

"Hey! What are you dragging me for?" he whined. She grit her teeth and growled.

"I'm too annoyed to deal with her so you'll have to do it," she said. She continued towards the door letting them complain as she went.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Easy for you to say! She's not dragging you by your ear!" Kin stopped her complaining to look back at Shouei who was watching the whole thing. She smiled and waved briefly to him, grinning at the surprised look on his face.

"Don't worry Shouei-kun! Exchanging sakazuki still means that! If you exchange it with the right person!" she called. Rikuo sighed as they finally left and rested his head in his hand.

"Those two certainly make things lively round here," he murmured. The rest of the heads started leaving and Shouei approached Rikuo.

"Why did you call me here any way?" he asked softly. Rikuo sighed.

"Your family is dead at the hands of the youkai invading our territory. I thought you might want to avenge them." He gestured for him to sit before continuing. "I'm sorry you had to see a display like that though. Hitotsume-san doesn't like me very much and this was the first meeting Kin and Tsuki-chan have been present for, I didn't think they'd dislike each other that much," he explained.

"Kin… that is the wolf girl, correct?" asked Shouei. He nodded.

"Yes, as you heard from her introduction Kin's situation is very similar to yours, Tsuki-chan is also in a similar situation though I'm afraid I don't really know the details about it." He paused a moment to think. "You should talk to Kin, she'll understands more than anyone else what you're going through at the minute and I'm sure she'll have a lot to say to you that you'll find useful." Shouei looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"If she approaches me I will listen to what she has to say."

* * *

Kin wandered outside onto the decking and spotted Kubinashi with Yuki Onna talking to someone. She made her way over to them and realised they were talking to Shouei. She hid behind a door and listened for awhile while he talked about avenging his father, he was starting to look pretty riled up so she decided to step in. By that, meaning she suddenly appeared next to them and grinned.

"Hiya Kubinashi!" she cried startling them. She was pleased to notice that Shouei was so surprised at her appearance, he wasn't concentrating on being angry any more and was starting to calm down. She turned to Yuki Onna and deadpanned. "Hi Yuki Onna." Yuki Onna sniffed and glared at her.

"Ookami-sama," she greeted inclining her head. Kin growled in frustration and bared her teeth. Kubinashi laughed nervously and moved in between them.

"Now, now you two. Please don't fight, you'll get in to trouble if you scare everyone again Kin-chan." She huffed and turned away sulking.

"I just can't stand people being so formal and she knows it! She does it on purpose!" Yuki Onna stuck her tongue out only for Kin's hand to whip out and catch it. "That's very rude." Her eyes widened as Kin pulled slightly before letting go, Yuki Onna ran off leaving them all to stare at her. Kubinashi sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't wind each other up," he said. Kin shrugged and turned to Shouei as Kubinashi left to find Yuki Onna.

"Just so you know, I was telling the truth earlier," she said folding her arms. He looked confused.

"What?"

"You know, about exchanging sakazuki? It still means a lot depending on who you exchange it with," she explained. "I thought I'd never do it, but I did it with Tsuki and I gained a sister. I did it with Rikuo too because I know he's someone worth fighting for, he's kinda like a brother to me now." She smiled slightly at him and gestured to sit down. "Shall we sit? You're way too tall for me, I'll end up with a crick in my neck if we remain standing." He nodded and sat down beside her, curious as to what they would talk about. "But damn it! I hate tall people, it makes me feel even shorter than I already am!"

He chuckled a bit at that which made her smile. They sat there in silence for a long time staring at the sky. It was so quiet that if you listened you could hear the wind rustling the grass and the patter of the nighttime animals as they moved about.

Eventually Shouei wondered why she wasn't saying anything, she had wanted to talk to him, right? He turned to look at her and realised he hadn't been able to see her properly in the meeting because of the wolf skin she had worn but now he could see her clearly. She had long golden hair, the colour of which matched her ears and tail and golden slitted eyes; which seemed to shine in the darkness.

He realised she'd changed in to a kimono now and that it had no sleeves, there were bandages wrapped around the upper part of both her arms. He reached out to touch them lightly making her jump.

"Sorry," he apologised. "Are those from earlier? When you… lost control in the meeting?" he asked. She smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Hai, Tsuki was really pissed off at me. She always tells me to be careful when I'm angry or upset because I can end up doing some stupid things. I tend to lose control of my reactions and usually end up hurting myself," she explained. He looked curious.

"What made you upset?" She sighed.

"You actually." He looked startled. "It's not you fault personally. It's just when I heard who you were. It reminded me that you're like me now, the sole survivor of a powerful family. The one that was left behind." She turned to stare at him. "I don't like it when I find someone else that is the same as me, when someone else has to share the same fate. It's too cruel." He stared at her amazed.

"You know, Rikuo-sama suggested that I talk to you about all this," he said with a slight smile. "He said that you would understand best and you probably had things you wanted to tell me about it." He laughed a bit. "I didn't think he would be so right! He acts like such a kid sometimes but he obviously knows what he's doing." She smiled too.

"Of course he does, I wouldn't have exchanged sakazuki with him if I didn't think so," she said softly. "But I've seen him fight as well as be diplomatic. He fought with me back to back, apart from Tsuki there's never been anyone who would do that," she laughed ruefully. "I guess they all find me a little scary." He tilted his head confused.

"Why do they find you scary?" he asked frowning. "You definitely don't look scary." She blushed slightly and coughed awkwardly.

"Erm… its probably something to do with that huge murderous aura I give off sometimes. Also some of them have seen me in battle, its no wonder they get scared," she mused. Suddenly he started laughing, she watched as he clutched his sides and he rocked back and forth. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… I'm sure you can be very scary when you want to but I'm just having trouble imagining it now with you looking like that," he chuckled. She tilted her head.

"And how is that?"

"Really cute." His eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth. Yana turned bright red and coughed awkwardly again.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It's been a very long time since anyone called me cute, not since my family died any way." She smiled up at him as he still towered over her slightly even when sitting. "You know, you're allowed to cry if you want to. I won't tell anyone, no matter how old you are when it happens losing your family still hurts." She moved so that she was on her knees facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Trust me crying helps a lot."

He stared straight ahead as she hugged him, unsure how to react. He didn't even realise there were tears running down his face, until the shoulder of her kimono that he was being held to, became wet. He wasn't making a sound but there was no denying the tears on his face, she held him tighter and sighed.

"You have to cry it all out or all you'll feel is despair," she whispered. "Once its over you'll feel a lot better and be able to concentrate on avenging them better and getting on with living your own life."

He nodded slightly and just let the tears fall and returned the hug. Shouei didn't know how long they stayed like that for only that for the first time since he'd found his father's body he didn't feel the need to kill every thing.

* * *

**Aww cute little heart to heart between Shouei and Kin. If you're not big on romance don't worry there won't be tonnes of it.**

**Finally got the bit with Inugami out of the way, i suck at writing fights.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
